1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for generating and filtering out creative proposals. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for automatically generating all the possible element code sets, comparing them to the code sets of existing objects or documents, and then filtering out the novel element code sets, and a system corresponding to the method.
2. Description of Related Art
In the modern technique-intensive industries, RD has become an indispensable segment in all enterprises and the achievement of their researches and developments are generally protected by filing patent applications thereof. Some enterprises, such as Tessera Technologies Inc. in the US and Semiconductor Energy Laboratory (SEL) in Japan, who both have considerable sums of patents or patent applications, have even dismissed their production lines for only remaining RD staff to proceed with the advanced development on their specialties so as to continuously increase the amount of their patents or patent applications. However, it would be a real challenge to effectively manage disclosure concerning increasing innovative products and patents proposing novel technologies so as to transcend competitors by rapidly originating novel inventions and designs. Besides, in the technique-intensive industries where technologies vary from minute to minute, such as semiconductor process, semiconductor packaging or digital systems, there are numerous and promptly increasing inventions and patents. Therefore, a need exists for an approach to efficiently originate novel inventions and designs while ensuring the patantability of these inventions and designs.
In view of the aforementioned problems and need, the present invention proposes a method for automatically generating all the possible element code sets, comparing them to the code sets of existing objects or documents, and then filtering out the novel element code sets, and a system corresponding to the method.